The Truth
by jazwriter
Summary: MIRANDY Prompt: Journalist Twin—One of the twins wants to be a journalist and wrangles a week's experience at the NY Mirror. Her mom doesn't know, and she uses a false name. Andy finds out when she's assigned as her mentor and finds herself back in Miranda's world.
1. Chapter 1

**The Truth**

**Author: JAZWriter/JAZWriter13**

**Pairing: Miranda/Andy The Devil Wears Prada**

**Author's Notes: This story is in response to the 2nd Annual Back Door Challenge - BD2 issued at the Janeway/Seven Faction board in the summer of 2010. Their website has a great Mirandy section. **

**I, along with a few other writers, agreed to write a story for Miranda/Andy. Several other writers volunteered to write a STV Janeway/Seven story. Here's the catch: board members submitted story ideas and everyone voted on them. Once the top stories were tabulated, they were assigned to the writers. Oh, and we were encouraged to write no more than twenty pages. Hm.**

**Word Count: It's at a cool 9,500 words, less two.**

**Prompt: Journalist Twin—One of the twins wants to be a journalist and wrangles a week's experience at the **_**New York Mirror**_**. Her mom doesn't know and she uses a false name. Andy finds out when she's assigned as her mentor and finds herself back in Miranda's world.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are found in **_**The Devil Wears Prada**_** film or the book. Nor do I own **_**Runway**_**, the **_**New York Mirror**_**, Norman Thomas High School, or the ****Bayard Rustin Educational Complex****. I am not making a profit from this story. It is purely created for its free entertainment value. Blah, blah, blah—why are you still reading this?**

**Rating: A nice, tame R—nothing too graphic. I thought I'd change it up from my last DWP story, Secret Service, which had lots and lots of sex. Ha.**

**Special Thanks to my great betas: ****shesgottaread,**** law_nerd, q****uiethearted, and Tall Woman. They are the best betas around. **** And a special thank you to shesgottaread for all her extra work. I really needed help on this one. You'd think a 20-pager would be easier than an 80-pager, but no. If not for all my betas, I would not sound so erudite.**

**That said, I just couldn't leave the story alone. I tweaked a few more areas even after all my betas' hard work. Therefore, all mistakes are mine. **

**Author's Notes: Five years have passed since Andy worked for Miranda. I am placing Caroline's age at around 16 years.**

* * *

Part 1

Stepping into the bustling newsroom, Caroline looks around, interest plain on her face. She's always been told that a good reporter must pay attention to details. She plans to be the best.

Caroline guesses she must be in the bullpen section. It has fifteen desks spread around the large room. At least, they look like desks. It is hard to tell with all the files and papers scattered and stacked on them. Televisions blare from their mounts halfway up the walls, all tuned in to different stations. Some reporters are busily tapping away at their computers while others watch the news crawls, talk on the telephone, or move about the room. Everyone seems busy and intent. Caroline soaks it in.

For a long time, Caroline had wanted to be an editor like her mom, running some high-profile fashion magazine. Of course she would never admit it, but she reads not only _Runway_ but also _Elle_ and _Vogue_. No, Mom would flip over Caroline's disloyalty.

Over the past year, however, her interests have shifted from editing to writing. She wants to make a difference. Yeah, yeah, she knows Mom affects millions of people, but Caroline wants to touch people in a different way. She wants to write about things that aren't going to cause people to have complexes about their looks, their weight, or their life status. Instead, Caroline wants to shed light on how everyone is worthy, beautiful, and ultimately the same. To that end, Caroline has begun reading more challenging periodicals such as the _New Yorker_ and _Time_. Her journalism teacher, Mrs. Evans, told her that she can go far if she applies herself.

That compliment is what has set Caroline on this wild, exciting road.

Not daring to discuss it with Mom or even Cassidy, Caroline is determined to make her own way, to prove she deserves this opportunity. Right now, they believe she's at some boring summer writing camp while Cassidy is off at soccer camp. It's perfect. Mom doesn't get home from work until dinnertime, and Cassidy doesn't call until around eight at night, so no one will be the wiser. In addition, she can work on her writing assignments without Mom becoming suspicious. She and Cass may be twins, but their interests have split off since they entered high school. Cass might not understand why Caroline has gone to so much trouble to be here.

Confidently, Caroline walks toward the office at the far corner of the room. She reads the plaque on the door: _Greg Hill, Editor-in-Chief_. Adjusting her D & G sweater self-consciously, Caroline wipes her sweaty palms on her True Religion jeans before knocking on the open door and poking her head in. "Excuse me. I'm Cara Cavanaugh. I'm here for the student internship."

"Come in. Come in." Caroline enters at the hand wave and sits on the edge of a well-worn chair. Looking up, she straightens as she notices the man sizing her up.

"So. You're the next star reporter, huh?" Caroline smiles. "I read your article. Not bad. With some guidance, you'll do well." He nods and steeples his fingers while continuing to stare at Caroline. "What school are you from?"

Caroline stiffens. This is the hard part. It's one thing to lie on paper, but to make her dreams come true, she needs to lie to this person's face. Caroline won the internship through a scholarship process. She wrote an essay on how global warming affects her generation and filled out an application knowing that if she told the truth she would not qualify. The scholarship is based on a community outreach program geared toward inner-city kids not rich, private-school students. Caroline had been researching newspaper internships and had become excited when she'd seen who funds the scholarship. Her mom. Surely if anyone found out, Mom would cover for her.

Not that she wants her mom's help. That's the whole reason why she's gone to such great lengths. Caroline wants to prove that she can do this by herself without any preferential treatment. So, Caroline wrote the essay and completed the application under a pen name. All the great writers have one: why shouldn't she?

Of course, the little problem of Mom's disapproval of any career so plebian in nature may have kept her quiet, too. It's not that Mom thinks being a journalist is beneath her. Rather, Mom is extremely protective, wanting only the best for her two girls. But they're growing up. Caroline feels a strong desire to step out from her mom's shadow and make her own way into the world.

"Norman Thomas High School. I'm really looking forward to finding out what happens here, Mr. Hill. Thank you for the chance." Caroline is two feet into it now. No going back.

"Well, you earned it. Call me Greg. Everyone does. I have the perfect person to mentor you. Andy Sachs has been with us for five years and has won several writing awards." Leaning forward, Greg says with a grin, "I think Sachs is after my job."

Caroline laughs. This guy is pretty funny, funnier than the idiots who've paraded through her house over the years since Mom's divorce from Stephen. All of them were smarmy, uptight asses trying to win Mom over. They never lasted. Now that she stops to think about it, though, Mom hasn't dated anyone in a while.

Hearing Greg say, "Sachs, get in here," into the intercom, Caroline perks up. She has read _The Mirror_ religiously for months and is familiar with his writing. She can't wait to meet him. Caroline figures he's probably some hard-nosed, straight-shooting reporter. If Caroline had known beforehand who her mentor would be, she would have googled him. She'll be sure to do so tonight.

"Hey, Chief," Caroline hears and swivels her head to watch a pretty, chestnut-haired woman enter the office.

"You're a woman," Caroline says in surprise.

"Ah, attention to detail. That will come in handy," Andy says, grinning so good-naturedly that Caroline's mortification fades away.

"Oh. I just always thought you were a man since your name is Andy," Caroline explains sheepishly.

"My full name is Andrea, but everyone calls me Andy." Caroline notices a sad look flit over Andy's face.

"Well, it's great to meet you. I'm Cara Cavanaugh." As they shake hands, Caroline gets the distinct impression that Andy has a million questions for her. That's okay; Caroline has just as many for Andy. She wants to make the most of this week by picking Andy's brain.

"If you are ready, I'll show you around. Then, we have an interview to get to," Andy says.

"Sounds great." Caroline jumps up and extends her hand toward Greg. "Thank you for this opportunity." Caroline ignores the amused look she receives as he shakes her hand firmly. Mom has always harped on endlessly about good manners.

"I'm expecting great things from you, Cavanaugh. Don't let me down." He seems serious.

"I won't," Caroline says.

"See you later, Greg," Andy says as she turns away. Caroline follows her around eagerly, ready to learn. Twenty minutes later, Andy leads her into a side office and offers Caroline a seat as she closes the door. Andy settles herself into the chair behind her desk and gazes at Caroline with a contemplative look. "Do you want to tell me why you are here?"

"Um, what do you mean?" Caroline rallies. "You are a great reporter. I've read tons of your articles. I'm really excited to have you as my mentor." Silence. _Uh, oh._

Andy sighs and runs a hand through her hair. "You do not go to Norman Thomas High School."

"Why...why do you think that?" Caroline is nervous now. If the jig is up, not only will she lose her chance to learn about being an honest-to-goodness journalist, but it will probably be reported back to Mom that she had fudged the application. What a bum-fuck! She will get in so much trouble.

Andy smirks. "No one who goes to that school wears Dolce & Gabbana or True Religion. I didn't get a good look at your shoes, but I'm willing to bet those are designer, too."

Caroline feels her heart sink. _Busted._ She tried to dress down, but all her clothes are designer. "I got them at a thrift store." Caroline starts to tremble under Andy's stare. That is quite a trick, one reminiscent of her mom's glare, but a bit softer. No less effective, though.

Andy says, "Let's start simple. Who are you?"

_Shit._ She's going to have to come clean. Caroline doesn't want to since once Andy knows her identity she will probably treat her differently. Everyone who knows of her mom does. Still, maybe if she is honest, she can still find a way to make this work.

"Caroline Priestly." Seeing the flash of recognition, Caroline feels her hopes die. There go all her dreams. "Please, Andy. I just want to be a reporter. If you know anything about my mother, you must know that she will disapprove. Just let me prove myself."

Andy looks thoughtful as she listens to Caroline's pleas. Caroline is not too proud to beg. She wants this so badly.

"Why is this so important to you? If you went to her and explained, I'm sure she would help you—"

"I don't want her help!" Caroline blinks, surprised by her ferocity. "I need to do this on my own so I'll know I can do this, that it has nothing to do with my mom's influence and connections. She doesn't know I did this." Caroline laughs derisively. "You know, I won this internship through one of her own scholarships. She picked my essay as the winner." Caroline grins mirthlessly. "I bet she would never dream in a million years that I can write this way." Caroline searches Andy's eyes, looking for some sign that she won't turn her away. "Please, Andy. Let me do this."

A grimace crosses Andy's face, her brown eyes serious as she gazes at Caroline. "You have put me in a horrible position. There are circumstances that make this much messier than you probably realize." Andy presses her lips together as she breaks eye contact. "I know your mother, Caroline. And, although I did not recognize you at first, I know you. And your sister."

Caroline is confused. "Did you write an article about us?" It is a good guess. How else would their paths have crossed?

Andy's soft laughter nixes that idea. Shaking her head, Andy says, "No, Caroline. I used to be your mother's second assistant a long time ago. A lifetime ago, it seems." Leaning forward with a gleam in her eyes, Andy says, "Tell me. Do you remember receiving the unpublished Harry Potter book?"

Caroline feels her eyes widen as she remembers. She and Cassidy had tricked some naive assistant into going upstairs while Mom and stupid Stephen were fighting. She had felt kind of bad about it, but then they'd gotten that awesome book. All her friends had been jealous, and best of all, Mom never had found out their roles in getting that assistant into trouble.

Normally, Caroline doesn't remember the assistants, and why would she? Mom goes through them so quickly—they travel through a revolving door. That was particularly true around the time Mom and Stephen were getting divorced. Mom was so upset then that nothing and no one could do anything right. Caroline and Cassidy had tried to be very good for Mom by not pulling any pranks on the assistants or anything once Stephen moved out. After awhile, they'd just gotten into the habit of not bothering with them anymore. As a result, it turned out that that had been their last cruel joke on an assistant.

Staring closely at Andy, Caroline blanches. She knew Andy looked familiar.

"Ah. I see you do remember."

"I'm, I'm sorry, Andy. It was just what we did back then. I mean, we were eleven for Christ's sake." Caroline feels tears welling in her eyes. "We never pulled a prank like that again." Caroline shakes her head. Another thought comes to Caroline. "Is that why you left? Did Mom fire you for that?"

"No. If I hadn't tracked down that book I would have been fired. Instead, I went to Paris with your mom." Andy's voice gets soft and wistful. "Some things happened in Paris that made it impossible for me to continue working for your mother." Andy refocuses her eyes on Caroline's. "I learned a lot from her. And I know she would be extremely upset if I allowed you to stay here after lying on your application. Plus, her foundation would be placed into a compromising position. How would it look if people knew that the foundation's chairperson judged the contest and picked her own daughter as the winner instead of a student who actually qualified for this internship without having to lie on the application?"

"But I want this so much. There aren't any scholarships out there for someone like me. I looked. It's like, reverse discrimination or something." Caroline peters out at the grin she receives.

"What if we see whether we can have the internship awarded to the rightful person, and you can continue to shadow me this week?" Andy drums her fingers on the desk while she thinks out loud. "We'll have to get Greg to agree. And we will have to tell your mother."

"No! Oh, Andy. She will be so disappointed." Caroline shudders. "She'll purse her lips and look at me like I've killed the puppy she was planning to kick around." Caroline shakes her head. "Isn't there another way?"

"Believe me, I would rather not have to tell her, either. I haven't talked to her in five years. We didn't part on the best of terms, and I'm sure she won't be thrilled to know I have any part in this. But, Caroline, this is a lesson you need to learn if you are serious about being a journalist: integrity, honesty, and truth are paramount to becoming the best. People need to know you are trustworthy. I know sometimes you may want something so badly you rationalize that it's acceptable to do something wrong, but you have to take the higher road. You have to do what is right so you can look at yourself in the mirror. I learned that the hard way."

Caroline sighs. That glint in Andy's eyes, her passionate words, all amount to one thing: she is royally screwed. Nodding reluctantly, Caroline says, "Okay. I get it. Can we tell her at the end of the week?" Caroline looks up hopefully when she hears a bark of laughter.

"No way. Today."

_Damn_. "Will you tell her with me? You can tell her that you don't mind my staying on for the week and how much I want to do this." Caroline says.

Andy shakes her head. "What makes you think that I can help you? In fact, I might make things worse. Your best bet is to plead your case as soon as possible. In the meantime, I'll talk to Greg."

_What happened to "we"?_ Caroline tries again.

"But Andy, she'll listen to you. You're one of the only journalists she doesn't hate." Seeing Andy's surprised look, Caroline presses her advantage. "She talks about your articles. That's how I got interested in being a reporter. I figured if you could impress her, there might be hope for me." Caroline shrugs. Andy looks shocked but pleased.

"How about this. You talk to her, and if she wants to discuss it further with me, she can call." Andy scribbles her number on her business card and hands it over to Caroline. "Okay?"

"What if I promise to talk to Mom tonight so we can finish the day?" At Andy's skeptical look, Caroline continues. "I promise I'll talk to her today, even if I have to wait up for her to get home."

Andy rests her chin in her palm while she considers the request. After long moments of silence, she nods. Caroline smiles. She's on her way to becoming a reporter.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Hearing a noise at her bedroom door, Caroline looks up in surprise. "Mom! You're home early." Caroline rises to kiss her on the cheek.

"Yes, well, Bobbsey, I wanted to talk to you." Caroline watches curiously as her mom sits on the bed. Caroline reseats herself in front of her computer, minimizing the article she's working on.

The day had whizzed by at the newsroom. Andy had taught her so much. Before the interview, Andy had given her some pointers on what to look for in body language. Whenever the person had begun to tap a foot, cross arms, or turn to the side, Andy would ease back, joking and making small talk. Once the person seemed more comfortable, Andy would begin again with the harder questions. Caroline was astounded by Andy's ability to get the answers. Caroline hadn't any idea that asking the right questions was only half the battle. To actually get the answers, it was important to make the person feel comfortable. That whole trust issue Andy had talked about earlier made a lot more sense.

Looking at her mom, she can see something is bothering her. "What's wrong, Mom?"

"I received an interesting phone call this afternoon. It seems you were not at that camp you begged me to let you attend." Her mom stares at her. "Where were you?"

No time to prepare, then. Caroline takes a deep breath and exhales. Gathering her courage, she starts to explain. "I'm sorry, Mom. I was going to tell you tonight. I'm afraid you aren't going to like this." Caroline holds her hands tightly in her lap. "The truth is I won an internship. That's where I was today. It is something I really want to do, and I wanted to do it on my own."

"What internship?" Glancing at her mom, Caroline can see she's already half-guessed. Those narrowed eyes and controlled voice tell it all.

_Oh, boy. _

"At the _New York Mirror_." Caroline can't help but grin at her mom's gasp. "You picked my essay, Mom."

"That internship is for students who do not have the privilege or connections you have. Really, Caroline, how could you think this is acceptable?" Caroline watches her mom rub the back of her neck.

"I know that now. I'm sorry for deceiving you. I just wanted to prove to you that I can do it." Caroline searches her mom's eyes, looking for some sign that she isn't going to be disowned. "It's true that if I could have gotten away with it, I would have finished the whole week without telling you. Andy made me promise to discuss it with you, though. She told me that a journalist's reputation is based on not only getting to the truth, but also in telling it." Caroline doesn't dare break their eye contact even when she sees disapproval clouding her mom's eyes.

"Andy?" her mom questions. Caroline can't help but be curious about the strange look she witnesses.

"Yes. Andy Sachs is my mentor. She figured out right away that I had lied on the application. My clothes." Caroline feels a little bit of hope flutter in her chest at the smirk that wiggles onto her mom's face. "She's offered to let me finish the internship. She spoke to her boss, too. That way another student can be named to win it."

Watching her mom's thoughtful gaze, Caroline wonders what she's thinking. "I need to talk to her," her mom says.

"Oh, I have her number." Caroline jumps up to dig into her jeans pocket for the card. Handing it over, Caroline says, "I really want to do this. I'm willing to work hard. I promise not to lie again. Please let me do this."

Her mom nods. "We'll see. I'm not happy that you lied and took another student's spot. Yet, I can appreciate your wanting to prove yourself." Glancing at the business card, her mom dials the number. "Andrea."

Caroline starts to fidget. She really hopes her mom won't be mean to Andy.

"I understand my daughter has come clean regarding her duplicity, and you have graciously offered to continue mentoring her." Caroline watches with interest the emotions crossing her mom's face. She seems intense and pensive. Softer and animated.

"Yes, well, I'd like to discuss this further. Are you free tonight?" Her mom's lips tighten.

_Uh, oh. _

"Surely you'd rather have grilled salmon instead of Ramen noodles. It's one of my cook's best dishes." Her mom's face relaxes into a triumphant look. "It's no trouble. I want Caroline to be present during our conversation." Her mom nods.

_Phew. _

"I'll send the car now. Don't be absurd, Andrea. There is no reason in the world for you to sit in a filthy taxi or urine-stained subway car when I have a perfectly clean, comfortable car on standby. Your address, Andrea?" Caroline watches her mom write it down and hang up.

A short while later, Caroline opens the door, noting how Andy's eyes sweep the area before settling on her. "Hi. Thanks for coming. I promise not to send you upstairs again," she jokes as she closes the door. Their grins fade as they hear a gasp. _Oh, crap._ Turning her head, Caroline notes the shocked look on her mom's face. Damn, I'm just having a stellar day.

"What do you mean by that, Caroline?" Before she can try to find a shovel to dig herself out of yet another shit-filled hole, Andy comes to her rescue.

"Oh, that's water under the bridge. Hello, Miranda." Andy steps past Caroline with a smile while she squeezes Caroline's arm in warning. Painfully. But Caroline gets the message. No more stupid comments. Check.

After a pregnant pause, her mom seems to forget Caroline's lame joke. Instead, she seems more interested in staring at Andy. Weird. Caroline finally notices that Andy has changed into designer clothes. She looks good. Beautiful, even. Huh.

"Hello, Andrea." Oh, wow. Caroline hasn't heard that tone of voice in forever. Andy's face reddens as a wide smile blossoms. _What is that all about?_ "I see you haven't forgotten _Runway_'s lessons entirely." Caroline is a bit taken aback by the obvious way her mom's eyes rake over Andy. _Geez_. Turning from them, her mom leads them into the dining room as she continues. "In fact, Caroline tells me you knew she was an imposter just by her clothes."

Andy shakes herself. Literally. Then, she takes long strides to catch up, Caroline right behind her. "Yes. No inner-city kid has the money to dress in designer brands."

"Mmmhmm." After they are seated, Caroline watches her mom put on the charm. She directs the conversation, getting Andy to talk about her work, her family, everything. By the end of the meal, it's pretty clear to Caroline that her mom is much more interested in Andy than in Caroline's deception. More startling is how much her mom reveals to Andy. It is as if they're interviewing each other or something. And the way they keep staring at each other like they're hungry, even though they've been eating dinner. Caroline can't quite figure out what's going on. She knows it's been five years since they have seen each other, but it's not as if they were friends or anything.

"So. How do you think we should handle this situation with Caroline?" Her mom's voice is all business now. _Crap_. She watches as Andy's face becomes serious. Andy pauses, tilting her head toward Caroline while she thinks.

"Well. I have to tell you, Caroline worked really hard today. It is obvious that she wants to do this, and she has talent." Andy switches her gaze to her mom. "That said, she did not deserve to win the internship. That needs to be rectified. I talked to my editor, and he has agreed to let Caroline remain under my care while a new student is awarded the internship."

"Why are you willing to do this, Andrea?" There's that odd tone of voice again. Caroline studies her mom's face. She seems bewildered and…happy?

Andy shrugs. "There are several reasons. Her desire is apparent, just as are her reasons for lying on the application." Andy looks down shyly. "It is also an opportunity to do something for you. After all, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be working at the_ Mirror_. I have never forgotten your part in getting me that job."

This is news to Caroline. She supposes it makes sense since her mom always reads the_ Mirror_.

"Oh, I see." Caroline looks up, startled by the brittle tone of voice her mom uses. "You want me to owe you a favor."

"No! Miranda, I don't want anything from you." Andy's face flushes as she looks away. "The fact that Caroline is your daughter is just fortuitous, a wild coincidence." Andy looks back earnestly. "I am doing this because Caroline deserves a chance, just like the chance you gave me. I may not have used that opportunity in the best way, but I can guide Caroline so she will not make those types of mistakes."

Caroline watches her mom wave a hand tiredly. "We both made mistakes, Andrea." What the hell are they talking about? Obviously, it has to do with when Andy worked for her mom. Caroline holds her breath while attempting to not draw attention to herself. Finally, her mom says it. "Very well. Thank you, Andrea." Oh, okay. Wow. A thank you.

Caroline cannot remember the last time she heard her mom say that to anyone outside their family. This is big. Looking at Andy, Caroline notices that Andy understands the momentousness of the comment, too. She seems shocked. And happy. Caroline is surrounded by happy people. _Weird_.

"Caroline, I'd like to talk to Andrea alone for a few minutes. Why don't you say goodnight before going upstairs." _Okay, then_. Caroline gets up quickly.

"Thanks, Andy. I'll see you tomorrow." Caroline waits for a nod of agreement before crossing to her mom. Kissing her cheek, Caroline whispers, "Thanks, Mom." Astounded by her mom's smile, Caroline nearly misses her response.

"I am the one who should be thanking you. I'll look in on you later." Caroline is pretty intrigued by that response. Taking her plate, she beats a hasty retreat to the kitchen and then hurries up the stairs. Instead of going into her room, however, she steps just out of sight and waits for them to exit the dining room.

After about ten minutes that feel like ten years, Caroline hears their shoes clacking against the hardwood floors. "Thank you for dinner." That's Andy. Caroline smiles. She really likes Andy. She is kind and smart, funny and honest. A great role-model.

"My pleasure." Hearing them stop near the front door, Caroline peeks over the railing. She sees her mom's hand on Andy's arm as they stare at each other. Geez, not the staring thing again. "I would like to see you again. Perhaps Thursday?" Caroline sucks in a breath. Is Mom asking Andy on a date?

"I would like that." Caroline watches in fascination as they seem to drift toward each other. Andy likes Mom? Mom likes Andy? What the hell? They haven't seen each other in five years! More importantly, since when does Mom like other women? Maybe that's why she hasn't been dating anyone.

How interesting. How cool.

Andy kisses her mom on the cheek before stepping back. "See you." That elicits a quirk of the lips.

"Yes. I'll call you." Andy freezes at the words and gives her mom a megawatt smile. Nodding, Andy opens the door and steps through. Caroline watches as her mom closes the door gently and leans against it. A wide smile lights up her face as she shakes her head. _Holy shit!_ Caroline can't help but smile, too. Wait until she tells Cassidy.

Caroline quietly beats a path back to her room. Sitting at her desk, she pulls up the article she had begun working on today. Andy encouraged her to research whether privileged teenagers really do get the shaft with scholarships, grants, and internships. Andy told her she'll need to look at hundreds of sources, then whittle everything down to support whatever conclusion she reaches. This will be an editorial, so Caroline can give her own opinion. She must to be able to support it, though, with hard facts.

Andy helped Caroline map out what the main points of the article will be and gave her some ideas of where to look for information. Caroline spent most of the afternoon calling sponsors to find out their qualifications. Surprisingly, many of the programs she followed-up on do allow for rich kids to apply. Figures. Caroline just hadn't cared to do the research earlier. When she had seen her mom's name and where the internship would be, she had just taken it for granted that all internships would be for financially struggling high school students.

Learning how to find information and pull it all together excites Caroline. She might not have gone about it the right way, but getting this internship is the best thing she has ever done. To Caroline's great relief, Andy hadn't seemed to mind that Caroline peppered her with so many questions. She has learned so much just on the first day.

Hearing a throat being cleared, Caroline looks up. Mom is watching her closely. Caroline feels a wave of déjà vu overtake her. "Hi, Mom." Caroline saves her writing and turns back to see she has seated herself on the bed. "Thanks for letting me continue with the internship."

"Yes, well, I may not agree with your methods, but your motivation is pure. Next time, Caroline, I expect you to come to me, even if it is to ask me not to help you. I will not tolerate subterfuge in my own home." Her stern voice makes it clear that she'll behead Caroline if there is a next time.

"I'm sorry, Mom. You're right. I shouldn't have gone behind your back." Caroline feels awful. Mom seems hurt. "It's not that I don't appreciate your help. I just want to do this on my own."

"I know, Bobbsey. However, you need to understand that having connections doesn't make a difference if your work is shoddy. Connections merely get your foot in the door. You still have to walk through it." Mom sighs as she looks away. She seems lost in thought. Caroline tries not to fidget. She loves her mom. She really does. But she wants to get back to the article.

"I promise I will come to you in the future," Caroline says. "If it makes you feel any better, Andy is making me write an article on whether scholarships, grants, and internships are available to privileged high school students. I have to track down hundreds of leads. All I did was research this afternoon." Caroline sees a twinkle in her mom's eyes and a slight smirk gracing her face. Guessing Mom approves of Andy's methods, Caroline shrugs. After all, she knows she deserves it. Allowing a few minutes of silence to pass, Caroline asks, "Is there anything else, Mom?"

"Hm? Oh, no. Well. You might want to thank Andrea. She is the only reason I have agreed to allow you to continue with the internship." Caroline nods her head in agreement.

"I'm really glad she's my mentor. I can learn a lot from her. I am already." Worrying her lip, Caroline asks, "Since when do you like women?"

Her mom's head shoots up as her eyes widen. "Whatever are you talking about, Caroline? Really."

"You know what I'm saying, Mom." Caroline stares at her mom, daring her to deny it.

"I do not like women, as you have so inelegantly phrased it," her mom huffs.

"What about Andy? I was with you at dinner, not that either of you noticed."

"Enough of that," her mom says in a frosty voice as she purses her lips. Caroline practices her mom's raised-eyebrow look and waits. Eventually, her mom looks away as she mutters, "Andrea, it seems, is an exception."

Caroline is barely able to contain her "Yes!" exclamation. She does, though, because her mom looks very uncomfortable. Caroline gets up to kiss her mom good-night. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too. Don't stay up too late." Caroline watches her mom leave before pulling up the article once more. Caroline grins before refocusing on the task at hand. Andy may be attempting to make a point by assigning this article, but Caroline intends to do her best. She'll show everyone that she is serious about becoming a reporter.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

"So. You like my mom." Caroline watches Andy carefully. It's Thursday morning, and they are huddled at Andy's computer transcribing an interview. Andy clears her throat. She is so bagged.

"Um, why do you say that?" Caroline stares at Andy with raised eyebrows. She relents when Andy looks away, a blush staining her cheeks.

"Andy, I watched you two the other night. It's obvious." Caroline hears Andy clear her throat again. Caroline wonders whether Andy is afraid she doesn't approve. "I discussed it with Cassidy last night." Caroline stops talking when she sees Andy's panicked expression. "It's okay. I think you're great. And Mom smiled after you left. A real smile. I think you should go for it."

Andy leans back in the chair as if all her bones have turned to jelly. Caroline watches Andy close her eyes for a moment and rub her forehead. Sitting back up, Andy sends a smile Caroline's way. "Thanks. That means a lot. I can't promise anything, though. She might not want anything more than friendship. Or that might be all I want."

"Oh, come on, Andy! I can understand that you're afraid—everyone's scared of Mom. Even Cass and I are sometimes, but you like each other. I can put in a good word for you, if you think it will help." Andy's chuckle lets Caroline know that she's getting over her embarrassment.

"It's not—well. Thanks." With a deep breath, Andy turns into the journalist-cum-slave-driver-from-hell. Conversation over. As she has all week, Caroline tries to do her best to impress Andy. If Andy and Mom get together, Caroline will get much more than an awesome mentor and role model in her life. She'll also get Mom's bright smiles and animated voice again. Caroline intends to smooth the way for them as much as possible.

At the very least, Caroline will make sure that Mom knows she and Cass don't mind, that they want her to be happy. Andy is certainly better than all those losers Mom used to date. They never made Mom act like she had on Monday night. Caroline doesn't care that Andy's a woman. All she cares about is whether she makes Mom happy. Of course, it doesn't hurt that Andy can help Caroline with her writing. And, who knows—maybe she likes soccer, too.

It is hard to believe how quickly the week has flown by. Caroline is excited by how much she has learned. She's been helping Andy with her assignments while working on what she has dubbed as the punishment article. Caroline's never applied herself this much toward anything. She feels good, like she has accomplished something. Caroline has gained a healthy respect for the work involved in putting an article together. It's difficult not to allow her biases to color the article, to just stick to the facts. Andy's been great with showing her how to keep from letting her emotions cloud her writing. Caroline has learned that even editorials can't be purely opinion-based. All the research she has done is starting to pay off.

Last night, Caroline heard her mom talking to Andy on the phone. It wasn't hard since Caroline stood outside the den eavesdropping. Her mom used that odd tone of voice again. Caroline was finally able to place it. It was kind of breathless and sensual. Not something she particularly liked to hear her mom using. It was kind of icky. All the same, Caroline doesn't mind as long as her mom keeps smiling. This morning, Caroline actually heard her humming. And every night this week, she has seemed a bit more interested in what's been occurring during Caroline's day. It's not that she hadn't cared before. But Caroline knows how to hold a captive audience. So, Caroline has made sure to mention Andy. A lot. Andy this and Andy that. It has kept her mom focused and attentive.

At the end of the day, Caroline enters Andy's office and waits for her to look up. Softly, Caroline says, "I hope you and Mom have a good time tonight." Caroline shifts on her feet, then adds, "Please don't hurt her, Andy. She's been sad for a long time."

Andy smiles sweetly. "I have been, too. It's just dinner, though. We may decide that we're better off friends. We have a lot to discuss. Whatever happens, I'm not going to waste this chance. I want to spend time with her in whatever capacity we agree is best for us." Andy looks at Caroline solemnly. "I won't hurt her."

That's good enough for Caroline. She smiles at Andy. "That's settled, then." She shakes a finger at Andy, "Just don't you go keeping her out too late, young lady. She has to get her beauty sleep." It feels good to laugh with Andy. Caroline hopes fervently that the date goes well.

When she gets home, Caroline witnesses a sight she never expected. Her mom has thrown several outfits onto her bed and is currently pacing. _Wow, she's so nervous._

"Hi, Mom." Caroline sits on the bed. "You look great. Andy's really looking forward to tonight."

"What do you know about tonight?" Her mom stands in front of Caroline dissecting her with one of her infamous stares. Caroline girds her loins. This is too important to feign ignorance.

"I know you two are going to dinner. I know she's made you smile and hum. I know she's been excited and nervous, and it looks like you are, too." Caroline stops talking when she sees her mom's lips turn up. Caroline stands up and places a hand on her mom's forearm. "She really likes you, Mom. I know you like her. Cass and I are okay with it. So, take this for the gift it is, and go get the girl."

Caroline is pleasantly surprised by the fierce hug she receives. Once her mom lets go, Caroline turns to leave. At the door, Caroline looks back and says saucily, "Besides, once you two lovebirds get together, you'll have me to thank. That must be worth something, right?" At her mom's raised eyebrows, Caroline smiles and continues on her way. Oh, yeah. There is no way she'll ever let them forget how their paths crossed again.

Several hours later, Caroline lies in bed listening to her iPod. She's been fighting sleep, wanting to find out how her mom's evening has gone. Hearing the door open, Caroline starts down the stairs. She stops when she realizes her mom isn't alone. _She's brought Andy back with her? What a slut! On the first date, even._ Then again, she and Cass have given their blessing. And they obviously have strong feelings for each other that go way back. Creeping forward, Caroline takes her position to spy. She promises herself she won't make this a habit, but she needs to know.

"Thank you for walking me to the door, Andrea. It wasn't necessary."

"Sure it was. How else could I do this?" Caroline stifles a gasp as she sees Andy lean forward to kiss her mom. Caroline watches with rapt attention as they act like they have all the time in the world. The kiss goes on and on and on. Andy treats Caroline's mom like she's the most delicate flower, one that can be crushed if handled too roughly. Their bodies don't touch; they don't smush together or grab each other. It is nothing like the soap operas Caroline sometimes watches on SOAPnet or even what she's seen at school when her friends make out in the stairwell. Their kiss is slow and gentle, as if they are drinking each other in. It's the type of kiss Caroline hopes to experience some day with someone who really cares about her.

Caroline feels like an intruder witnessing their first kiss, but that doesn't stop her from watching, of course. Not this one time. What's better than watching a romance blossom? Plus, she has promised to report back to Cass. When they finally end the kiss, her mom's eyes remain closed for a moment before fluttering open. _Way to go, Andy! _

"I have waited a long time to do that. I just couldn't wait any longer," Andy says softly. Caroline can hardly hear her. She wants to tell her to speak up.

"I have always appreciated how you make your own choices. How lucky I am that it coincides with my desires so perfectly." Oddly enough, her mom's voice sounds like it is booming through the house.

"I should go." Andy looks like she's in pain.

"Yes." Her mom presses her lips together as she wraps her arms around herself. "I had a lovely time."

"Me, too. Do you think, I mean, I know you're busy—"

"Are you free Sunday afternoon?" _Way to go, Mom!_ Knowing that they are going to see each other again thrills Caroline. At Andy's nod, her mom places a hand on Andy's shoulder as she delivers a short peck on the lips. "Until Sunday." After Andy leaves, Caroline watches her mom take a few deep breaths as she runs a hand through her hair. She tilts her head upward and says, "Go to bed, Caroline."

_Shit!_ "Uh, okay. Good night." Caroline runs back to her room without looking back. _How does she do that?_

The next day Caroline concentrates on finishing her assignments. This is her last day of the internship, and Caroline is upset to find her time at the_ Mirror_ ending. Caroline feels like she has no right to complain since she was lucky they had let her stay for the week. Yet, there is still so much more to learn.

Finally content with her article, Caroline prints it and goes to find Andy. Waiting while Andy reads it, Caroline keeps her fingers crossed behind her back and tries to remain still. Andy looks up and smiles. "You can sit down, Caroline," she comments before refocusing on the article.

Caroline sits on the edge of a seat and looks around the office. She has spent a lot of time here over the past week. She's going to miss it. She's going to miss the constant motion and sense of purpose she has experienced. She's also going to miss Andy. The only bright spot is knowing Andy is coming over on Sunday.

Watching Andy place the document on her desk while she sports a thoughtful look makes Caroline nervous. Caroline focuses on her breathing and tells herself that the article is good. Really good. It's the best thing she's ever written.

"You've done a great job." Caroline slouches in her chair, relieved. Andy grins at her response. "I had a feeling you'd deliver just what is needed. I was so confident, in fact, that I talked to Greg about having it published." Andy smiles. "With a few minor adjustments, we can submit this to him."

"Really? You aren't kidding, are you?" Caroline is so excited she's afraid she is going to pee her pants. At Andy's nod, Caroline jumps up and hugs her. "Thank you!"

"All right, all right," Andy laughs. "Sit back down. We have more to talk about." Andy waits until Caroline is sitting before continuing. "I also talked to Greg about extending your internship for the rest of the summer."

Feeling her eyes widen, Caroline grabs the chair armrests and tries to concentrate on what Andy is saying. This is so majorly awesome.

"I spoke to your mom, too. She said it's okay if you want to continue here. It will be challenging, but you don't seem to mind that. So, what do you think?" Andy asks.

"I think, I think, oh my God, Andy! Really? Thank you so much! You won't regret it. I promise." Caroline bounces on the chair wanting to hug Andy again but restrains herself. She feels her smile stretching so widely across her face it hurts her cheeks. She doesn't care. Caroline is so grateful she wants to cry and shout and dance and jump. She settles for beaming at Andy, who seems to enjoy Caroline's reaction.

"Good. Let's see if we can put this article to bed. We have about an hour."

By the time Caroline leaves the_ Mirror_, she is feeling pretty jubilant. Her piece is going to be in the Sunday edition. Caroline can't wait to tell everyone. Seeing Roy standing next to the Mercedes, Caroline switches direction. For the past week she has taken the subway, much to her mom's chagrin. Although Caroline will never admit it, she is glad to see Roy and the car. She sends Roy a smile as she gets in.

"Mom! I have so much to tell you." Caroline says when she realizes the car isn't empty. She lets all her great news tumble out of her mouth, not stopping until she has said everything. Running out of steam, Caroline notices Mom's amused smile. Caroline grins. "So, how are you?"

"Very good. I thought we might go out to celebrate at Celeste's." Caroline agrees enthusiastically.

This day just keeps getting better and better. That's their special restaurant. It isn't one of those ritzy ones Mom goes to when meeting with a client. This is the one where she takes Caroline and Cassidy for special occasions. It is small and homey where food is served family style. Caroline sits back with a happy sigh. Cass is going to be so jealous.

Once they are making headway into their food, her mom gazes at Caroline for several moments and says, "I am pleased to hear that you are doing so well at the_ Mirror_. Andrea mentioned that you have a talent for research." Caroline can't help feeling some satisfaction at proving herself to her mom. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Are you kidding? I love it! I have an idea for a new article, too. I'm hoping Andy will like it." Caroline can hardly contain her enthusiasm.

"Tell me about it." Surprised, Caroline accepts the invitation and fills the rest of their mealtime with details of the idea that has been forming for the last few days. Caroline becomes even more excited by the suggestions her mom offers. By the time they get home, Caroline is revved to start researching the topic.

"Thanks for dinner, Mom. It was great. And thanks for helping me with the new article. I really want to do a good job." Caroline smiles brightly at her mom.

"You are quite welcome. I am available to help anytime," her mom says. She seems sincere, but Caroline knows how busy she is. Still, she's been really helpful tonight. Maybe every so often she can ask her for some feedback. Caroline smiles once more and heads to her room. She wants to start outlining her new article before she forgets some of the ideas they have discussed over dinner.

Over the next six weeks Caroline gets to tag along with Andy on her assignments as well as work on her own articles. She's had three of them published so far. Her mom has showered her with praise. Well, her version of it, anyway. Still, Caroline is pretty proud of herself.

Caroline also feels absolved from her deception since a student from Bayard Rustin got awarded the internship that she had swiped. Joey seemed nice enough, although Caroline has hardly spoken to him. He ended up shadowing for a week the guy who covers the crime beat. Joey thought it was so cool to arrive at the crime scenes, seeing bloodied victims and drugged-out assailants. Caroline doesn't find any of that exciting.

It's Friday night, and Mom is out with Andy. Caroline smiles. They seem really happy, all shy and sappy—not at all the way Mom has acted with anyone else. Caroline has only caught them kissing one other time. It wasn't Caroline's fault. Really. She had no idea Andy was still in the house. It was late—nearly midnight, a couple of days ago. Caroline had been working on some research, and she had decided to go downstairs for some water.

Hearing voices murmuring, Caroline had frozen in her tracks on the stairs. Looking down, she'd seen them near the front door. Mom had been whispering something in Andy's ear. Caroline couldn't hear the words, but the voice had sounded low and seductive. Caroline had remained transfixed as she had watched Andy swing Mom against the door and kiss her. It hadn't been a little peck, either. It had been a full-blown, I-want-to-get-into-your-Chanel-pants kiss.

Caroline had watched in awe as Mom, the ever-in-control master of the fashion world, had swooned. When Caroline had heard Mom moan as she slid her fingers through Andy's chestnut hair, Caroline had begun to feel a bit uncomfortable. Finally, they had separated, but their faces had remained close to each other.

Once Caroline had seen Mom deliver one of those special, full smiles, she'd returned to her bedroom. She hadn't wanted to see any more. If Andy wasn't in love, that smile would push her over.

Tonight Caroline is going to the movies with her friend, Amy. Since beginning the internship, Caroline hasn't had much time to socialize. Besides Cass, Amy is her best friend. Caroline's looking forward to catching up. Noticing the time, Caroline hurries to shut down her computer and leave. They are meeting at the theater at seven.

Several hours later, Caroline lets herself into the townhouse quietly. She is still stuffed from all the carbs they ate. Mom would disapprove. Caroline smirks. Running up the stairs, she enters the den looking for her mom, but she isn't there. Caroline had planned to sleep over at Amy's house, but since Caroline wants to work on her new article about the pressures of private schools versus public schools on their students, she has decided to return home. Usually, Mom works on the Book in the den, but sometimes she reviews it while in bed. Without further thought Caroline opens her mom's bedroom door to let her know she's back. What she sees causes her words to die in her throat as she hurries to exit before she's noticed.

Heart thrumming forcefully in her throat, Caroline makes it back to her room and collapses on the bed. _Oh my God!_ Caroline places an arm over her eyes as if to block out what she's just seen. It's useless. How is she ever going to look either of them in the eyes again? Of course, she knows they are dating, and she knows that sex must enter the picture at some point, but actually seeing the proof is mortifying. Caroline feels her face heat up. She's sure it's beet red by now.

Flashes of too much naked skin, her mom raised above Andy's prostrate body as she moved in an obvious rhythm with her head thrown back, and the sounds coming from them stream through Caroline's mind. Caroline groans in despair. She's never heard her mom sound like that! Remembering the way she was moaning Andy's name makes the hair on Caroline's arms stand up. Yuck! Pulling a pillow over her head, Caroline tries to clear her mind. There are some things kids just shouldn't know about their parents. It's too traumatizing.

Caroline decides to sneak downstairs, slam the door, and loudly climb the stairs while yelling for her mom. Perhaps that will serve as enough notice, and they will never realize that Caroline saw way more than she has ever bargained for. Decision made, Caroline rolls over and rises from the bed. Tiptoeing down the staircase, Caroline wonders whether she should just return to Amy's house. It is clear that her mom had planned to have Andy come back to the townhouse after dinner while under the impression that Caroline would be elsewhere. Caroline feels kind of bad for ruining those plans. Would Mom try to hide Andy's presence once Caroline announced herself?

After a few moments of serious contemplation, Caroline decides it is too late to go to Amy's house. It would seem too unusual at this point. Caroline doesn't want to create more problems. She certainly doesn't want to explain. Leaving the townhouse, Caroline sits on the concrete stairs to wait. They are obviously in the middle of doing it, and Caroline believes the least she can do is let them finish. To Caroline's knowledge, Mom hasn't been with anyone in years. Caroline supposes Mom might have had sex with others since Stephen. The truth is that Caroline's never really thought about it. She does not want to start now.

_If Stephen is anything to go by, they should be done in about ten minutes._ Caroline remembers how she and Cass would giggle when they heard Stephen grunting from Mom's bedroom. It never lasted long, and afterward, Mom would go to the den to work. Sure that ten minutes will be sufficient, Caroline thinks about her article as time passes. Glancing at her watch, Caroline is surprised to see that fifteen minutes have passed. More than enough time.

Opening the door, Caroline slams it loudly and clomps up the stairs while shouting, "Mom, I'm home." Listening for her mom's bedroom door to open, Caroline is puzzled. She isn't coming. "Mom?" Caroline says loudly as she slowly makes her way toward her mom's bedroom. No answer.

Placing her ear against the closed door, Caroline hears loud moaning from within. Caroline rears back. That's a surprise. Caroline fully expected them to be done, to maybe even see Andy readying to leave the house. Not this. _They're still at it?_ Now what was she supposed to do?

With a sigh of resignation, Caroline returns to her room to write a note, letting her mom know that she's home and that she will see her in the morning. Returning to her mom's bedroom, she hears more sickeningly sexual sounds coming from behind the door. _Was that Andy?_ Shaking her head, Caroline quickly slides the note under the door, returns to her room, and dons her iPod.

Evidently, Andy is nothing like Stephen.

Well, Caroline supposes she shouldn't be so surprised. After all, Mom took Andy to their special restaurant tonight. She must really like Andy if she is letting Andy into her world instead of merely trying to impress her. Caroline, hoping that Andy would recognize the significance of the restaurant, had even taken pains to discuss it with Andy. "She's taking you to a special place. She only takes me and Cass there." As Andy's eyes had lit up, Caroline had grinned. Andy really did like her mom.

Caroline considers as she feels herself starting to fall asleep that Mom and Andy are probably in love. That's a good thing. As for Mom and Andy having sex, they will have to work out a system so Caroline doesn't have to experience such trauma in the future. Caroline concedes that perhaps it will help if she stops barging into her mom's room unannounced, too. It's not something she has ever really had to think about before. She does now, though. Caroline shudders. Definitely.

When Caroline enters the kitchen the next morning, she sees Andy bending down to kiss Mom. "Hi," Caroline says brightly. She busies herself making toast while Andy and Mom plan when they'll see each other again. They sound so cute.

Caroline sits down and gazes at them. Yup, they're going to make it. "So, tell the truth. You have been pining away for each other since Andy left _Runway_, and you both have had no idea what to do or even whether you should do anything." At their stunned looks, Caroline chuckles. "It's so classic." She shakes her head. Pinning her mom with a look, Caroline continues, "Don't you dare let Andy get away. She's great." Turning toward Andy, Caroline says, "And don't even think about loving and leaving. That's so 1990's." Caroline starts munching on her toast. When she realizes no one is talking, she looks at two shocked faces and smiles.

"So, I'm getting the exclusive, right?" She's not sure whether two pairs of raised eyebrows equal a yes, but Caroline plans to keep working on them. She'll get her story. She's a reporter.

The End.


End file.
